


Kiss Me Kiss Me.

by Anonymous



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blurb, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Kissing Boys, Fluff, Fluffy, Honestly this is so sweet, Kissing, M/M, So little angst it's insane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, finished but unfinished, only luke and ashton, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ashton placing his forehead against Luke's and staring into his eyes, a bright smile overtaking his features and bringing out his dimples even more."Ashy-" Luke whimpered, cutting himself off so he could kiss Ashton once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst trying to write a Halloween fic. I just kept on thinking of Lashton and Lashton kissing.
> 
> Yeah yeah ik IK Lashton is incest but tbh idc I ship it. They aren't actually related.

"Are you sure about this," Luke asked the boy in front of him. "I don't want to push you or...pressure you into anything." He bit his lip anxiously.

"Luke," the older blond cupped his face in his hands and ran his thumbs under Luke's eyes. Catching any stray tears left over, looking into his still red eyes.

"Luke baby, I don't think you know how long I've waited for this." Ashton spoke before unceremoniously crashing their lips together, Luke letting out a tiny 'hmpf' before melting into the kiss.

They stayed like that until their lungs were burning from the lack of air, eyes watery with emotion.

Ashton placing his forehead against Luke's and staring into his eyes, a bright smile overtaking his features and bringing out his dimples even more.

"Ashy-" Luke whimpered, cutting himself off so he could kiss Ashton once more.

Tiny 'I love you's were shared between quiet mumbles against each other's lips, Luke licking at the others lips begging for entrance.

Ashton parting his lips for Luke, the kiss turning a bit sloppy but all they've ever wanted at the same time.

Luke slid his tongue against Ashton's slowly, savouring the feeling of what he could _finally_ do.

Biting his lip gently one last time, Ashton pulled back finally and looked into Luke's eyes.

"God I wanna marry you so badly," Ashton said with a chuckle.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now Irwin, we haven't even been together again officially." Luke replied, the biggest of smiles overtaking his features and eyes burning brightly with happiness.

"Then-" Ashton bit back a sob of joy, he's waited for this for so long.

"Then will you, Luke Robert Hemmings, do me- shut up and let me finish! Damn it Luke you're ruining the mood." He scolded Luke playfully for laughing at him, Luke giggled out a reply.

"I will do you."

Ashton scoffed but smiled none the less, grabbing Luke's hands and holding them tightly.

"Ahem, as I was saying. Will you, Lucas Robert Hemmings, do me, Ashton Fletcher Irwin the honour of being my Boyfriend?" Ashton asked, hint of nervousness tinting his voice and anxiety running through his veins. There was always a chance Luke could say no, even after all they've been through.

Luke blinked back the small wave of tears that hit him, nodding harshly he pulled Ashton in for a hug.

"Oh god, you know I will. I love you so, so much." Luke's words tumbled out of him without any thought, he would never say no. He fought so hard to have this, spent aching nights awake hoping that Ashton would take him back.

The older blond thread his fingers in Luke's hair and broke the hug, facing each other once more.

Baby blue meeting hazel green, space closing between them again slowly.

And then, then they kissed each other.

Finality settling in the air around them, holding each other for dear life.

Nobody could take this away from them, how much they loved each other.

And they kissed once more, and again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudos! Thanks for reading, I really really appreciate it!


End file.
